


Double Take

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: “Your cheek is warm…”The small laugh Yukhei let out sounded a bit breathless.“I’m all warm.”“I don't know aboutallof you, but your cheek is definitely warm.”“Your nose is cold,” Yukhei chuckles and cardes his hand through Guanheng’s long messy hair, “Are we gonna talk about the rest of your freezing limbs?”
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again and i do not know what is this ha-h a  
> the title was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQiF1yOnzDg) song (and i wasn't sure how to tag this, i hope i did alright)
> 
> please enjoy!

Guanheng’s cold and that's all he can think about at two in the morning. Well… Maybe he’s also thinking about where the Hell is his roommate. Ten’s presence won’t solve his problem, of course, but being in a cold room alone isn't much fun. It’s not fun at all.  


So he’s laying there on his bed, toes curled up and nails turned blue, unsuccessfully trying to keep warm. He probably should get up and close the window, because the wind is blowing over the thin bed sheets and is trying to get under it, but it’s _so cold_. Guanheng doesn't even have a blanket— well, he has one, but it’s in the closet, and he will definitely not reach it alive, he’s sure that he will freeze to death. That's an exaggeration, though, because if Ten comes in, he'll say it's hot and stuffy and “we need to open the second window”. That’s how Ten is, but no one claims that after these words, Guanheng will leave the room alive.  


Guanheng sighs loudly, his body involuntarily shrinking into the fetal position, and his head almost going under the thin cover. Cold. It’s so cold. Why can’t he warm up?  


“Where have you been?” Guanheng sniffs and mutters quietly as he hears the sound of his bedroom door swinging.  


“If i knew that you were waiting for me, I would’ve come sooner,” a soft voice speaks in the dark, and the bed bends under someone else's body, “Are you cold?”  


_Oh. It’s not Ten_.  


“Is it that obvious?” Guanheng scoffs quietly, but there’s no bite to it at all; his nose appears from under the covers, then disappears again when the cold tickles the skin.  


“Wait a second,” Yukhei says and a moment later Guanheng feels the weight of the blanket and a pleasant warmth spreading through his body.  


“Thank you,” he murmurs, curling into a cocoon. It’s really nice and warm, but his fingers are still freezing.  


“Look at me,” the boy behind his back laughs, but Guanheng only hides deeper in the blanket, “Come on, show me your pretty face.”  


The cocoon groans when the edge of the blanket is pulled back, letting cold air under it. Guanheng’s head peeps out of it and he opens his mouth to say something, but— something very warm and soft touches the tip of his nose for a few seconds.  


“Your cheek is warm…”  


The small laugh Yukhei let out sounded a bit breathless.  


“I’m all warm.”  


“I don't know about _all_ of you, but your cheek is definitely warm.”  


“Your nose is cold,” Yukhei chuckles and cardes his hand through Guanheng’s long messy hair, “Are we gonna talk about the rest of your freezing limbs?”  


Guanheng snorts quietly and he feels an open palm touching his chest, resting right next to his heart. And his heart is beating. _Fast_. Pumping blood, dispersing it through the body, spreading such needed warmth. Strange that it couldn't do that before. _Am I the master of my heart, or what?_ Guanheng thinks, but doesn’t say anything. It’s almost not cold at all.  


“Move,” Guanheng makes a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise stays silent and moves his body to the side of his too-small-for-two-people bed. “I’m lifting the blanket.”  


_Noooooo!_ Guanheng wants to complain, but the word got stuck in his throat.  


He feels how the cold air is replaced by a pleasant heat of the body next to his, and how strong arms pull him into a tight embrace. Chest to back. Guanheng feels the steady beat of Yukhei’s heart, his warm breath lost in his hair, sending pleasant goosebumps all over his body.  


“Press your paws to my feet.” Yukhei laughs, breath tickling Guanheng’s ear and low whisper burning his skin. Guanheng doesn’t even know when he became _this_ sensitive.  


“You know I’m not really flexible.”  


“Just do it.”  


And he obediently presses his icy feet to Yukhei’s scalding ankles.  


“Better?” Yukhei asks, smiling and pulling Guanheng even closer.  


“Perhaps.”  


“Warm enough?” Yukhei asks again a minute later.  


_Yes._  


“No, my hands are still cold.”  


This may be a bold move, but it's not a lie. His hands are really cold. His feet are good now, but hands are not.  


Yukhei hums and nudges at Guanheng’s hip, until he flops over onto his back, so that he can hold his hands. Now Yukhei is even closer; he’s so warm, so _hot_. He smells like the fruity shampoo he uses and earth and musk and Guanheng can feel his cheeks heating up. _Can I open my eyes now?_ He’s so scared to do it, because he can feel Yukhei’s hot breath tickling his neck, his hands holding him close, his heart beating loud and fast. He’s _too close._  


“Xuxi?” Guanheng murmurs, eyes still closed.  


“Yes?” Yukhei whispers, dropping his nose to the crown of Guanheng’s head and breathing in.  


“What if someone comes in?”  


The pleasant heat disappears immediately and Guanheng opens his eyes, still scared to turn his head to look at his _best friend._  


“But you're freezing.” Good point, you can't argue with it. But two guys on the bed with their arms around each other is... _suspicious_. Highly. What if Ten comes in and sees them like that? What if he still sees how Yukhei’s hot plump lips slowly crawl along Guanheng’s cheekbone? It won’t be good—  


“Are your lips cold too?”  


Guanheng lets out a shaky breath.  


“I don’t know.”  


Yukhei shifts and cups Guanheng’s chin gently, moving his face ever so lightly, so that he can look into his eyes directly.  


“Let me check.”  


Guanheng opens his mouth to protest, but his breath simply gets lost in the feel of Yukhei’s mouth against his. The kiss is gentle and sweet, and Guanheng feels his heart picking up speed ever so quickly in his chest, warmth filling his whole body. _This is so wrong._ But still, he leans closer, Yukhei's grip on his body growing tighter.  


_“Yukhei,”_ Guanheng whines softly, when they broke off the kiss, leaning in close enough for their noses to brush.  


“I'll lock the door if you're still worried about Ten,” another kiss.  


_Shit, Ten_.  


Guanheng wishes he could freeze time here in bed with Yukhei, who’s smiling and making him feel like maybe he does deserve a great love story just like everybody else. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way his lips taste, the way he could feel his body heat as the kiss deepened, even if it was just a few seconds. Kissing Yukhei just felt _right_. His whole body coursed with that feeling that kissing a girl could never bring. That feeling of warmth, of love, of passion.  


“No. _Stay_. Just warm me up some more.”  


It's so warm in Yukhei’s arms, just like if you fell asleep on the beach, under the sun, it burns the the same. And maybe this heat is the only one that Guanheng agrees to.


End file.
